Tarde de martes
by Gigikos
Summary: España sale a tomar el aire durante un reunión de la Unión Europea. Termina en lágrimas.


**_He escrito bastante, aunque esta es la primera que publico. Esto en concreto es un revoltijo de mis sentimientos y headcanons de Aph España. No se muy bien que ha salido, pero tampoco creo que pudiera hacerlo mejor._**

Sentía como las facciones de su cara se tensaban. El nudo en su garganta le apretaba tanto que soltó un quejido, expulsando el aire acumulado en su pecho, intentando calmar aquel dolor agudo.

Había salido de la sala de reuniones practicamente huyendo, intentando esconder la mueca que había ocupado su cara. Lo peor era que todo lo que decían era cierto. Que sufría de aquella condición, patética y miserable. Era cierto que era un lastre para la ellos, que no aportaba nada y solo estaba allí, existiendo. Agotando y consumiendo aún más los bienes que quedaban. Que solo hacia mal a su continente. Que no merecía estar allí, ni tampoco lo querían.

Suspiró, mirando al cielo con los ojos enrojecidos, lagrimas saladas cayendo sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas. El cielo estaba despejado. El sol no llegaba a lucir del todo, escondido tras esas blancas y esponjosas nubes. Hacía un viento frío, más propio de invierno que de primavera.

Disfrutaba de aquellos días. Le recordaban a su infancia, la verdes praderas por las que paseaba, después de una tormenta de verano, con la hierba empapada y el viento helado. Recordó a su tío, de como lo había criado y querido como si fuera hijo suyo, y solo le hizo sollozar más fuerte.

Su familia siempre había sido tan distante. Cuándo volvió al lugar dónde pertencía, dónde fué concebido y dónde se suponía que debía ser su casa, se dió cuenta de su desdicha. Ya no había besos, ni abrazos, ni cariño para él. Solo desprecio.

Acéptaba todo lo que le decían. Su caracter afable se fué convirtiendo en sumiso con el paso del tiempo. Se vió incluso forzado a ser el dueño de paja de un imperio, construido en la avaricia y codicia. Fué violado, humillado y traicionado por los que creía amigos. Empezó a sentirse sucio, trozo de carne. Como un maniquí con dos agujeros, vacío a los ojos de todos, sin gracia.

Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y se seco las lagrimas en silencio. Sentía que se le caía el mundo encima, pero sabia que debia serenarse.

Jamás creyó que todo se fuera a torcer tánto. Al ir creciendo, sabia que no todos en su familia se llevaban bien. Que había graves enemistades y conflictos entre ellos. Pensó que se arreglaria, pero nunca lo hizo.

Igual que pensó que sus colonias le perdonarían, dejarían de odiarle con el tiempo, pero tampoco fué así. No podía culparles. Había hecho cosas horribles. Él tampoco quería recordar lo que pasó.

Volvío a gémir. Sentía que no podía parar. Se sentía incomodo. No sabía que haría si de repente alguien abria esa puerta y le viese así. No podría explicarlo. No podría volver a comportarse como el tío inocentón que aprentaba ser. Siempre feliz, y que no era. Una gran parte de su vida se quebraría.

Desearía que hubiera alguién ahí, con el. Abrazadonle. Besandole, secandole las lagrimas. Pero aquel al que quería no haría eso.

Le dolía especialmente, que el hombre que amaba fuera tán frío. Los ultimos años había conseguido establecer uns relación más cercana con él.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho que solo le usara para follar. Como tantos otros hicieron.

Había oído que los hombres del norte eran cabellerosos y siempre educados, y él lo era.

Pero no con él.

Con otro. Otro al que respetaba demasiado como para hacerle las cosas que hacía. Para metérsela y rasgarle. Morderle y hacerle daño. Tirarle del pelo y correrse en su interior, insultarle y humillarle para después irse. Sollozó fuertemente, forzando las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos verdes a salir. Dejaron un rastro humedo por su cara hasta llegar al suelo. Los ultimos meses habían sido horribles para el. Otra más que expresaba su odio hacia el gritando y exigiendo separarse de èl. Solo podía contemplar el cielo y dejar la mente en blanco. Salir corriendo hacia la calle e ir al aeropuerto. Volver a su casa entre sollozos y aislarse del mundo.

Esto era demasiado para él. Demasiado que soportar solo todo lo que se le venía encima.


End file.
